Malam Tahun Baru
by codenameL
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE] Hanya sebuah kisah di mana setiap orang melewati malam tahun barunya, misalnya seperti pasangan-pasangan ini. [KRISHO, CHANSOO, SEKAI/HUNKAI, LUMIN, XINGDAE/LAYCHEN]
1. Chapter 1

**Malam Tahun Baru**

**story by codenameL**

**Romance | Chaptered**

**Pairing (Kris/Suho;Chanyeol/Kyungsoo;Sehun/fem!Kai**

**Luhan/Xiumin;Lay/Chen;Tao/fem!Baekhyun)**

**Disclaimer: Kind of remake from New Year's Eve movie, dengan perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: **Hanya sebuah kisah di mana setiap orang melewati malam tahun barunya, misalnya seperti enam pasangan ini.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

31 Desember menjadi hari terakhir dalam lembaran hidup kita selama setahun. 31 Desember bagaikan halaman ke 365 dari 365 lembar buku catatan yang kita punya. Buku catatan yang menulis kegiatan kita selama setahun, mulai dari momen yang menyenangkan hingga menyedihkan. Sekarang pertanyaannya, bagaimana kita menyelesaikan sisa halaman terakhir di buku kita?

.

.

.

**Seoul, 7.55 AM **

Lalu lintas di Seoul hari ini cukup padat, hari terakhir di penghujung tahun harusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, tapi tidak bagi Minseok. Pria mungil dengan pipi yang sedikit tembem itu sekarang sedang berdesakan dengan penumpang lainnya di dalam bus. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dengan susah payah. Setidaknya perjalanannya menuju kantor akan berakhir dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Minseok menghela nafas setelah turun dari bus, untunglah dia tidak mati tergencet di dalam sana. Sungguh, perjalanan 20 menit menuju kantornya selama dua tahun ini bagaikan _quest game_ saja. Dia pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantongnya, selebaran itu berisi daftar-daftar yang ingin Minseok lakukan sebelum tahun ini berakhir. Dia sudah merencanakannya sejak awal tahun, tapi belum ada yang berhasil dia lakukan. Maklum, dirinya yang menjabat sebagai manajer divisi pemasaran selalu dibuat sibuk oleh kantornya bahkan oleh bosnya.

Minseok terlalu serius melihat ke arah to-do-listnya sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya hampir ditabrak mobil, untung dia berhasil menyelamatkan diri namun berakhir di tumpukan salju dekat trotoar. Minseok merutuk dalam hati. Ah, benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

Tidak jauh dari sana, seorang kurir sedang asyik mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya sampai dia tidak menyadari ada orang jatuh. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menikmati malam tahun baru, mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan orang baru atau...pendamping? Kalau pun itu tidak berhasil dia masih bisa menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan teman satu apartemennya. Pemuda itu mengangguk mantap dan dengan semangat akhir tahun, pemuda bernama Luhan itu memacu motornya menuju sebuah gedung.

Y&F Entertainment, itu yang tertulis di depan gedung tersebut. Gedung yang sama dengan tempat Minseok bekerja.

.

.

.

**Seoul SKY Hospital, 8.30 AM**

"Hati-hati, sayang," ucap Sehun sambil membantu Kai keluar dari taksi. Setelah Sehun membayar ongkos taksi, pasangan suami istri itu berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah sakit. Ini seharusnya bukan jadwal Kai untuk check-up, namun dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam minggu terakhir sebelum melahirkan dan tadi pagi dia merasakan kontraksi.

Sesampainya di tempat pendaftaran, Sehun mendudukan Kai di sebelah wanita hamil juga. Mungkin supaya Kai ada teman bicara, begitu pikir Sehun. "Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, aku mau mendaftar sekarang," ucap Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kai.

Walaupun menjelang akhir tahun, rumah sakit tetap saja ramai seperti biasanya. Kai memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tatapannya jatuh pada wanita hamil di sebelahnya, wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan Kai balas tersenyum.

"Berapa bulan?" tanya wanita tersebut, matanya melirik ke arah perut Kai. "Sembilan," jawab Kai masih tersenyum seraya mengelus-ngelus perutnya. "Waah, aku juga sembilan bulan," balasnya berseri-seri sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada perutnya. Kai sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka bertemu teman seperjuangan dengannya, dia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Namaku Kai,"

"Aku Baekhyun,"

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun datang dan duduk di sebelah Kai, diikuti pria berwajah seram dengan kantung mata hitam di belakangnya yang ternyata adalah suami dari Baekhyun.

"Kudengar tadi saat registasi, kalau kau bisa melahirkan di awal tahun, kita bisa mendapatkan hadiah uang tunai dari rumah sakit. Mereka memberinya cuma-cuma pada bayi yang lahir pertama," bisik suami Baekhyun yang terdengar cukup keras di telinga Kai dan Sehun. Membuat pasangan itu mau tidak mau harus mencuri dengar.

"Kita bisa membiayai sekolah Meilin dan Xiu Mei, Baekhyun!" bisik suaminya penuh semangat.

Saking semangatnya bercerita pada Baekhyun, Tao tidak menyadari pandangan heran yang diarahkan pasangan di hadapannya. Dia pun melemparkan senyum canggung ke arah Sehun dan Kai. "Anak ketiga," ucap Tao sambil menunjuk perut Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk layaknya mainan yang biasa ada di dashboard mobil, mereka masih tercengang mendengar informasi yang diberikan Tao.

Melihat tidak ada jawaban dari dua orang yang ada dihadapannya, Tao kembali sibuk mengobrol soal rencananya pada Baekhyun. Sehun pun menoleh ke arah Kai, sebuah senyum terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Kau dengar itu Kai?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum berseri-seri. "Soal hadiah untuk bayi pertama di tahun baru?" tanya Kai balik. Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Kalau kita berhasil mendapatkan hadiahnya, kita bisa membuka kafe idaman kita!"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau kira melahirkan bayi bisa dijadwalkan?!" Sehun hanya meringis mendengar teriakan agak melengking dari istrinya. "Tapi kau sudah kontraksi tadi pagi," balas Sehun pelan. Kai hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kita kan belum tahu, makanya perlu diperiksa,"

.

.

.

**Apartemen, 8.57 AM**

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, waktu tidurnya di hari Sabtu tergganggu dengan dering ponselnya sendiri. Bisa dia tebak, orang yang berani membangunkannya di waktu libur hanya...

_[Luhan calling]_

Yep, layar ponselnya baru saja memastikan tebakannya.

"Halo?" tanya Yixing dengan suara paraunya. _"Ah, Yixing! Kau sudah bangun rupanya,"_ ucap Luhan dari ujung telepon. "Ya, terima kasih karena sudah membangunkan, ge," balas Yixing sambil menguap.

Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas. "Tumben kau sudah keluar jam segini, ge" ujar Yixing seusai meneguk jus jeruknya. _"Ya, biasa mengirim paket di akhir tahun, kau tahu setiap akhir tahun pekerjaan ini akan jadi sangat berguna..."_ Luhan terus bercerita panjang lebar tentang pekerjaan kurirnya, sementara Yixing sedang berpikir keras di mana koran pagi yang seharusnya ada di meja.

Oh iya, dia baru ingat. Biasanya Luhan yang mengambil koran pagi. Mungkin teman sekamarnya itu lupa mengambil atau dia terburu-buru tadi pagi. Yixing pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ponsel berada di tangan kiri, masih tersambung dengan Luhan.

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat lorong apartemennya, penuh dengan hiasan tahun baru. Ah, padahal dia benci hal-hal yang berbau tahun baru.

"_Jadi, kau ada rencana nanti malam, Xing?"_

"Tidak, kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan nanti malam, ge?" Tangan Yixing sibuk melepaskan atribut tahun baru dari lorong apartemennya, entah siapa yang menghias lorong apartemen ini, mungkin ini ulah Luhan beserta penghuni lainnya.

"_Tsk, bukan,"_ desis Luhan dari seberang. _"Maksudku untuk merayakan malam tahun baru, kau tidak mau ke mana-mana, eh?"_

"Tidak,"

"_Benarkah? Aneh sekali, kau sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan tahun baru?"_

"Kan sudah kubilang, ge," ucap Yixing sibuk mengumpulkan hiasan tahun baru yang tadi dia lepas ke dalam plastik besar. "Apa bedanya tahun baru dengan hari lain? Harinya sama-sama berganti dan aku tetap begadang,"

Sementara dirinya berjalan ke arah lift, Yixing dapat mendengar Luhan terkekeh di sebrang sana.

"_Siapa suruh kau menjadi freelance ilustrator?"_

"Hey, it's my passion Lu-ge,"

"_I know I know, so...you really don't have any planning tonight?"_

"Nope, not gonna join any New Year's party,"

"_Alright, have fun then in there_,"

"Kau juga Lu-ge," ucap Yixing sebelum mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, bersamaan dengan itu pintu lift pun terbuka. Yixing pun masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol tujuannya.

"Tahan liftnya!" sahut sebuah suara dan Yixing refleks memencet tombol untuk menahan agar liftnya tetap terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda pun masuk ke dalam lift dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oh tidak, aku terlambat," gumamnya ketika lift mulai berjalan. Sayangnya, perjalanan lift itu tidak semulus pikiran mereka. Lift itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Apa?!" pekik pemuda itu sambil memencet tombol lift. "Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin ini terjadi,"

Dia pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi pihak apartemen. "Aish, tidak ada sinyal," gerutunya. Yixing pun otomatis memeriksa ponselnya. Benar kata pemuda itu, tidak ada sinyal. Well, mereka berada di tengah-tengah gedung entah lantai berapa dan liftnya tidak mau jalan. Bahkan ini lebih buruk dari hari-hari Yixing dikejar deadline.

"Padahal aku harus datang cepat," gumam pemuda di hadapannya.

Dan mungkin ini hari yang terburuk bagi orang di hadapannya.

.

.

.

**Pinggiran kota Seoul, 9.15 AM **

Sebuah pernikahan sedang dilaksanakan di salah satu gereja di kota tersebut. Pernikahan kecil karena hanya satu tamu undangan yang datang.

"Katakan kimchi!" ucap Pendeta yang merangkap sebagai fotografer untuk pasangan baru tersebut.

"Kimchi!"

Setelah puas dengan sesi foto, Pendeta tersebut pamit pulang karena dia punya rencana lain bersama keluarganya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Kris," ucap mempelai wanita sambil menyalam Kris. "Sama-sama Victoria, selamat menempuh hidup baru untuk kalian," balas Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Di antara teman-teman sekolah hanya kau saja yang belum menikah, kapan rencanamu Kris?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menyikut lengan Kris pelan. Kris hanya tertawa pelan. Dia kurang percaya diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pasti akan segera menemukan pasangan idamanmu," ucap Zhoumi sambil menepuk pundak Kris. Victoria mengangguk setuju. "Mungkin juga dengan orang yang kau temui tahun lalu," celetuk Victoria. Kris tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu peristiwa setahun lalu Vic,"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Aku–" belum selesai Kris menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, ponselnya berdering. Kris pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Aku harus segera pergi Zhoumi, Vic. Panggilan kerja," pamit Kris sambil menunjuk ponslenya. Zhoumi dan Victoria mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Kris!" ucap kedua mempelai tersebut.

Kris pun melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia mulai melaju kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya di kantor dan nanti malam dia harus berpidato di acara tahunan perusahaan ayahnya. Dia tidak boleh terlambat.

"Tetap saja sibuk di akhir tahun, dasar pengusaha," gumam Victoria sedih melihat kepergian Kris. Belum ada satu jam mereka bercengkerama dan Kris sudah pergi.

Zhoumi mengecup pipi istrinya seraya merangkulnya. "Tidak heran, lagipula dia yang meneruskan usaha ayahnya,"

.

.

.

**Y&F Ent. Hall Buliding, 9.15 AM**

Kyungsoo baru selesai meletakan kotak terakhir yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan. Dia memandang dapur yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya satu hari ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum, impiannya selama lima tahun bisa terwujud juga, menjadi chef di pesta Y&F Entertainment, entertainment yang terkenal di negri ini. Belum lama Kyungsoo menikmati saat itu, ponselnya berdering.

"Halo noona?"

"_Kyungsoo!"_ teriak suara yang cukup memekikan telinga Kyungsoo, sampai dia harus menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit.

"Kau kenapa Hyoyeon noona?"

"Tebak, apa yang kulihat di luar gedung?" tanya Hyoyeon riang. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara berisik dari ujung sana. "Apa noona?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Dia agak malas menebak, mungkin Hyoyeon sedang berada di antara kerumunan para gadis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan artis. Kalian tahulah, ini Y&F Entertainment, tempat para artis keluar masuk gedung jika ada keperluan.

"_Park Chanyeol!"_

Hening sejenak.

"Oh," jawab Kyungsoo pendek. _"Yah, kenapa tanggapanmu datar sekali? Kau tidak tahu dia itu musisi yang sedang naik daun," _gerutu Hyoyeon. "Aku tahu itu noona," balas Kyungsoo. _"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menyempatkan diri ke sini sebelum dia tour, ah! Pintu tur busnya terbuka...ah bukan dia,"_ terdapat nada kecewa dari Hyoyeon ketika tidak menemukan Chanyeol, melainkan bodyguardnya.

"Kalau noona melihatnya, katakan untuk tidak menghampiri dapur kalau tidak ingin dilempar pisau olehku,"

"_Tu-tunggu, kau mengenalnya Kyungsoo?"_

Kyungsoo belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hyoyeon, karena dia merasakan keberadaan orang lain di dapur. Dia pun menoleh dan melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di sana, dengan senyuman bodoh khas miliknya.

"Hai, Kyungsoo," sapanya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya sesaat.

_**PLAK!**_

Tamparan pun melayang dari tangan Kyungsoo.

_._

_._

_._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **hola readers! Lynn di sini, kebetulan karna masih suasana tahun baru (udah lewat 12 hari woy) jadi mau bikin cerita ini, ada yang nonton film ini pas tahun baru kemarin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Malam Tahun Baru**

**story by codenameL**

**Romance | Chaptered**

**Pairing (Kris/Suho; Chanyeol/Kyungsoo; Sehun/fem!Kai**

**Luhan/Xiumin; Lay/Chen; Tao/fem!Baekhyun)**

Happy reading!

.

.

.

_"Hai, Kyungsoo," sapanya._

_Kyungsoo menatapnya sesaat. _

_**PLAK!**_

_Tamparan pun melayang dari tangan Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

_._

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, sepercik amarah tampak di matanya sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih tercengang sambil memegangi pipinya. Tidak ada yang memulai perbincangan, Kyungsoo memulai pekerjaannya di dapur.

"Kalau tidak ada kepentingan, lebih baik keluar saja," ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya, dirinya sibuk memotong bahan-bahan masakan. "Aku tahu kau kecewa denganku, tapi itu sudah setahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku sudah merencanakan untuk menamparmu sejak setahun lalu dan itu..." Kyungsoo menampar Chanyeol sekali lagi, "tidak sepuas yang aku bayangkan,"

Chanyeol terdiam sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Kyungsoo. Pegawai lain yang masuk ke dapur itu atau yang berada di dapur itu, tidak ada yang berani melihat ke arah dua sejoli tersebut. Daripada kena semprot Kyungsoo lebih baik mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Kyungie,"

"Namaku Kyungsoo,"

"Kyung–" belum sempat Chanyeol berbicara, Kyungsoo sudah mondar-mandir mengerjakan masakan yang lain. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengikutinya agar Kyungsoo mau mendengar perkataannya.

"Look, Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol tegas. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menoleh. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu, aku bahkan mengirim tiket konserku," ujar Chanyeol. "Iya...tapi aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk memasak makan malam untukmu di apartemen **kita**," balas Kyungsoo di penekanan kata kita. "Kau bahkan sudah keluar sebelum aku mengeluarkan belanjaanku..." Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya dan suaranya makin mengecil, "terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjanmu,"

Chanyeol belum sempat membalas karena salah satu kru sudah memanggilnya untuk mulai rehearsal.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hyoyeon pun datang dengan muka sumringah. "Kudengar, Chanyeol tadi ada di sini?" namun tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya karena pegawai lain sibuk melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Dasar yoda!" geram Kyungsoo sambil melempar telur ke arah poster acara 2014 End Party, di mana wajah Chanyeol tercetak di poster tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau melempar poster Chanyeol dengan telur?!"

Kyungso menaikan bahunya. "Hanya ingin menyalurkan kekesalanku,"

Hyoyeon yang tanpa pikir panjang juga ikut mengambil telur dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Biar aku bantu," ucapnya sambil melempar telur tersebut. Sayang, lemparan Hyoyeon tidak sampai ke poster Chanyeol dan telur tak berdosa tersebut pecah ke lantai.

Kyungsoo dan Hyoyeon saling berpandangan. "Maklum, aku gadis yang lemah lembut," jawab Hyoyeon santai.

.

.

.

**Y&F Ent. Building, 9.30 AM**

Sambil bersenandung Luhan mengirim paket ke tiap meja pegawai yang ada di gedung itu. Pekerjaannya bisa dibilang melelahkan tapi Luhan tetap menikmatinya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah salah satu meja yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sejak setahun lalu.

"Paket untukmu, tuan Kim," ucap Luhan sambil meletakan paket tersebut di meja kerja Minseok. Tidak ada balasan dari pria tersebut, Minseok sibuk dengan pikirannya terhadap daftar yang tertulis di kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Ini seperti...resolusi akhir tahun kan?" tanya Luhan sambil memajukan badannya untuk melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. Minseok yang kaget mendengar suara asing di dekatnya segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pemuda yang wajahnya samar-samar Minseok ingat sedang melihat ke arah daftar resolusinya. Apa dia pegawai sini juga?

"Bu-bukan urusanmu," ucap Minseok segera menyimpan kertas tersebut di bawah file dokumen. Pandangan Minseok pun teralih pada paket yang ada di mejanya, sejak kapan paket itu tiba?

"Kau tahu, aku sudah setahun mengirim paket untukmu," ujar Luhan sambil bersandar pada dinding kubik tempat kerja Minseok.

_Oh, jadi dia kurir yang sering kemari_, pikir Minseok sambil membuka paket tersebut.

"Tapi, baru kali ini kau melihat ke arahku. Biasanya tidak...ah itu!" pekik Luhan ketika melihat isi paket Minseok. Paket tersebut berisi dua tiket untuk pesta akhir tahun yang diselenggarakan oleh kantor ini.

"2014 End Party!" sahut Luhan riang. Pemuda di depannya ini beruntung bisa mendapatkan tiket ini, Luhan sudah mengidamkan tiket ini sejak awal Desember. Oh iya, dia hampir lupa kalau tuan Kim adalah pegawai sini.

"Wow, itu pesta keren dan tiketnya juga terbatas untuk umum! Apa kau pergi ke sana bersama temanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Minseok, dirinya bahkan menganggap kurir muda ini mulai mengganggu.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau pergi sendiri?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Ya...kalau tidak berniat menggunakannya, kau bisa berikan padaku," ucap Luhan lagi ketika melihat Minseok memasukan tiket tersebut ke dalam laci mejanya. Minseok segera melihat ke Luhan dengan wajah kesal.

"O-oke...aku tidak akan berbicara lagi," ujar Luhan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang di akhir tahun ini, mereka kelihatan tidak senang. Pertama Yixing, kedua tuan Kim ini. Ah, lebih baik Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sampai tahun depan tuan Kim, semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan meja kerja Minseok.

_Semoga hariku menyenangkan katanya?_ Pikir Minseok sarkastik. Selama beberapa menit Minseok memikirkan lagi tentang daftar resolusinya. Sebaiknya dia melakukannya sebelum tahun ini berakhir. Tidak apa terlambat, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Minseok pun berjalan menuju ruang supervisornya. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya...

.

.

.

untuk meminta kenaikan gaji.

"Kenaikan gaji katamu?"

Minseok mengangguk cepat. Berharap Pak Hong dapat menerima permintaanya.

"Kau tahu, tahun ini keadaan perusahaan kita sedang kurang baik," ucap bossnya sambil mengeluarkan selembar cek dari lacinya dan menuliskan nominal uang. Dia pun menyerahkan cek tersebut kepada Minseok.

"Hanya sebesar itu yang dapat kuberikan," ucapnya kembali berkutat pada file dokumennya.

Nominal yang diberikan ternyata jauh dari perkiraan Minseok.

"Ta-tapi, Pak...saya sudah berencana untuk liburan dan cuti selama dua minggu, rencananya akan menggunakan uang ini,"

"Cuti dua minggu katamu?!" tanyanya sambil menatap kaget ke arah Minseok. "Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak bisa libur selama itu, kau sangat dibutuhkan di sini. Kau hanya boleh libur seminggu, Minseok-ah,"

Minseok mengepalkan tanganya. Dia kesal. Dua tahun berada di sini, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan hal yang semestinya, supervisornya lebih menganggap Minseok sebagai robot pekerja dibandingkan manusia. Apa Pak Hong tidak menyadari seberapa kelam wajah Minseok pagi ini? Persis seperti orang yang tidak tidur selama dua hari.

"Kalau begitu saya keluar, Pak!" ucap Minseok kesal.

"Kalau kau keluar jangan lupa pesankan kopi, ya,"

Minseok menghentakan kakinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Bahkan bossnya tidak menangkap maksud Minseok untuk keluar itu adalah mengundurkan diri! Entah siapa yang bodoh.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, sang penerus perusahaan sedang berkutat dengan GPSnya yang bermasalah. Sudah dua puluh menit dan GPS tersebut beberapa kali salah memberi arahan.

'_100 meter belok kanan'_

Kris bersiap-siap membelokan mobilnya ke arah kanan, untung jalanan sangat sepi.

'_ah, maksudnya 100 meter belok kiri'_

Refleks Kris membanting setir ke kiri dan ternyata tidak ada belokan di sana, maka berakhirlah mobil Kris menabrak penunjuk arah dan seketika mogok.

"Argh," gerutu Kris keluar dari mobilnya. "Kenapa harus mogok di saat seperti ini?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi mobil derek. Kenapa dia harus mengalami hal buruk hari ini? Padahal beberapa jam lagi dia harus menghadiri acara penting.

Bukan hanya Kris saja, dua orang ini juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

.

.

"Aku sudah memencet tombol bantuan tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa!" gerutu Chen entah ke arah siapa tapi matanya jelas tertuju ke arah Yixing yang sedang bersender di lift. Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Mungkin petugasnya tidur...atau libur?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin libur, nanti siapa yang menjaga apartemen ini?"

Yixing mengangkat bahunya, antara tidak tahu atau malas menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya. Chen menggeram kesal. Kenapa dia bisa satu lift dengan orang seperti ini? Dia harus mencari jalan keluar secepatnya. Chen pun melihat sekitar lift dan tatapannya jatuh ke arah pintu kecil di atap lift.

_Ah, atap lift! Tentu saja, kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi?_ Pikir Chen.

"Hei, kau bisa membantuku...?" tanya Chen ke arah pemuda China di hadapannya. Dia pun menunjuk ke arah atap lift dan Yixing segera mengerti. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Chen dan memberikan bantuan untuk mengangkat pemuda tersebut.

Sayang, pintu kecil di bagian atap lift susah terbuka.

"Ah, susah sekali,"

"H-hei, kau...bisa cepat tidak?" tanya Yixing yang mulai kewalahan untuk menggendong pemuda tersebut.

"Sebentar, pintunya susah dibuka," jawab Chen sambil menunduk. Yixing mencoba melihat ke arah Chen, sesusah apa sih pintunya? Namun, tidak sengaja Yixing melihat jaket Chen yang tersingkap dan menampakan pakaian yang dipakainya, sebuah seragam untuk acara tertentu dengan sebuah nametag.

"Oh, kau groupie ya?" tanya Yixing dengan nada datar.

Gerakan Chen berhenti. "Turunkan aku," ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

"Ha? Apa?"

"Turunkan aku,"

Yixing pun menurunkannya dan menata heran ke arah Chen, sementara itu Chen menatapnya balik dengan sedikit kesal.

_Kenapa dengan pria ini?_ Pikr Yixing.

.

.

.

**Seoul SKY Hospital, 10.00 AM**

"Sayang sekali nyonya Oh, belum waktunya persalinan," geleng sang dokter setelah memeriksa Kai. "Jadi, belum waktunya, dok?" tanya Sehun sambil membantu Kai duduk. Dokter pun mengangguk. "Tapi, tadi pagi istri saya sudah mengalami kontraksi," ucap Sehun.

"Iya, tapi memang belum ada tanda-tanda nyonya Oh untuk melahirkan," jelas sang dokter. Kai melihat ke arah suaminya, Sehun kelihatan sedikit lesu. Mungkin karena kesempatan mereka untuk menjadi pemenang hadiah kandas sudah.

"Lagipula saya sudah merencanakan persalinan yang sehat untuk nyonya Oh, tidak perlu epidural ataupun Pitocin,"

"Ba-bagaimana dengan operasi caesar?" tanya Kai. Sehun sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan istrinya. Kenapa Kai tiba-tiba bersemangat agar anak mereka cepat lahir?

Sang dokter menatap heran ke arah Kai, dia diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "saya tidak akan melakukan operasi caesar agar kalian mendapat hadiah dari rumah sakit ini,"

"Um...bagaimana kalau hadiahnya kita bagi dua, dok?" tanya Kai yang membuat Sehun dan dokter tersebut makin bingung.

Dokter itu pun menggeleng, "lebih baik anda melewati persalinan yang sehat daripada yang membahayakan,"

"Maaf, Sehun. Belum saatnya aku melahirkan," ucap Kai begitu mereka keluar dari ruang dokter. Sehun memandang wajah istrinya tersebut, Kai memasang tampang sedih layaknya anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya, lucu sekali. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala istrinya sayang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin sekali mendapatkan hadiah itu?" tanya Sehun sambil mendudukan Kai di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu. "Habis kau tadi terlihat sedih, aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih. Kau kan ingin membangun kafe impian kita," jawab Kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memainkan jemari Sehun. Kebiasaan yang sering Kai lakukan jika dia sedang sedih.

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai seraya tertawa kecil. Istrinya ini bisa sangat menggemaskan. "I really love you, Kai,"

Kai terseyum mendengarnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong...apa tidak ada cara lain ya?"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>*groupie : istilah yang mengacu pada fans (khususnya fans wanita) yang lebih tertarik menjalin hubungan intim dengan musisi daripada mendengarkan musiknya<p>

**epidural : pembiusan yang dilakukan untuk memblok rasa sakit di rahim dan leher rahim

***Pitocin : untuk menginduksi, merangsang atau menambah kontraksi dalam persalinan

**A/N:** Pertama, makasih sudah baca ff ini dan juga sudah meninggalkan jejak, review kalian buat saya semangat lho! Ini semacam remake dari film New Year's Eve. Itu filmnya campur-campur antar banyak pasangan, walaupun kelihatan gak saling kenal tapi pasti ada hal yang nyambungin mereka. Oh, iya, Kai sama Baekhyun di sini GS. Hebat juga ada yang bisa nebak itu anak pertama mereka XD TaoBaek di sini sebagai sampingan kisah HunKai, jadi mereka gak banyak ceritanya (/.\)

Iya, Kris di sini jones dan makin ngenes #plak.

Kalau ada yang bingung seme/uke nya yang mana, tinggal lihat urutan nama, nama seme di depan

**See you in the next chapter! *lempar sarangs***


End file.
